Remembering Me
by FluffyAngelLover
Summary: Kagome get hit by an acttack from Naraku ,She get's knocked in to the well,the well takes her 500 years deeper into the past, She has lost her memory and wait what this.. she's in Sesshomaru care?What will happen when she gets her memory back ? chap 6 up
1. Losing Me

**So…..Yeah…..I just changed some things so if something contradicts something it's all due to change……I'll probably update sometime soon…….I just have no ideas….**

**Chapter one: Forgetting Me**

"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled a second too late. The blast of energy was already heading in Kagome's direction. She was hit head on the force of the blast knocking her back into the well as it was destroyed

"Ku kuku, Inuyasha It seems that I have taken both the women you love." Naraku chuckled darkly string at the half-breed in amusement.

"YOU BASTARD! I'll kill you!"Inuyasha scream charging at him full speed. "WIND SCAR."The deadly attack headed straight towards Naraku only to miss when he disappeared into a portal.

"Foolish half-breed I hoped you didn't think a minor attack like that could actually hurt me." Naraku's voice echoed throughout the clearing mocking the half-breed.

"Naraku! Get back here you bastard and fight me like a man!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Fear not Inuyasha, for the day will come when we fight. But today is not that day. Until then, be glad that I've let you live another day…."Naraku's voice faded in to nothingness.

Inuyasha fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face as he looked to the spot where the bone-earters well stood. All that was left of the well were bits that had survived the blasted a second later Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came riding into the clearing in Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha! I thought I sensed Naraku. Where is he?" Miroku asked him. He didn't look up from his position not budging.

"She's gone."

"Kagome's not dead, you're lying!" Shippo cried. His mother couldn't be dead. It was just some trick Inuyasha was trying to play on them, it had to be. Any minute now Kagome was going to come out from some bush or something and surprise them all. Then they where all going to have a good laugh . . . weren't they ?

"I'm not lying you stupid brat, do you think I would lie about something like this?" He growled his fangs biting into his lower lip. "Look around brat, do you see the well anywhere; Do you smell Kagome?! She was standing right there when it hit." he finish yelling.

"Inuyasha enough, Shippo is just a child! We cannot expect him to accept this so soon, this is a great lost to us all," Miroku said picking up the small fox child. On the inside his emotion were running wild with angst.

"She's not dead." Shippo said once more wiping the tears from his forest green eyes.

"Shippo you have to understand—." Miroku began but was interrupted.

"No! Inuyasha said she was by the Well when he hit her, how do you know that she didn't fall in the Well before it could hit her all the way. Maybe, maybe she's on the other side. Since there isn't a body, she MUST be on the other side!" Shippo said, tears swelling in his eyes again. They gave him a sad look but could understand. Neither of them wanted to accept the fate of their young friend.

"Shippo," Sango started to say, but stopped as he turned pleading eyes on them.

"Please, can we just try and see if that happened?" He asked them, looking from one to the other. "Can't we just try?" He said.

"Okay we will try but don't get your hopes up there's no telling what will happen once we've restored the well if the well will even work." Miroku told him.

"Okay guys let's get to work."Inuyasha said standing up only to fall back down unconscious all his energy drained from the fight.

"Inuyasha!" They ran towards the fallen half-breed

"Is he alright?" Sango asked looking over him in concern.

"Yes he just needs some rest come, let's take him back to Kaeda and have her check him over just to make sure."He bent down to help Sango put him on Kirara.

"Right."

With PAST Sesshoumaru

Sesshomaru walked through the forest entering a part he had yet to venture through. A soft sigh left his lips as he entered a clearing. He paused staring at the old well before turning away he made a move to leave when a sudden bright light flashed blinding him curiously he walked over and peered inside.

He blinked frowning at the girl that laid at the bottom of the well, flicking his silvery-white hair over his shoulder he gracefully leap down. His frown deepened as he took in the state of the girl. Almost her entire body covered in burn and cuts. On her left arm there was a small shard of wood protruding out. Bending down he placed two fingers on her neck checking the pulse. It was there but very weak.

'Hmm to help or not to help that is the question.' He stared at her a moment before turning to leave. He began walking away only to be stopped by an odd tugging in the back of his mind. 'Kami just let me leave the wench and be gone I have no desire to help her.'

(Hehehehe you can't do that and you know it)

'Oh Kami, not you again. I thought I locked you away years ago.'

(Well you thought wrong my friend! Back to the topic of the girl, you must make sure she is fully healed before you can leave her again.)

'Why? I'm sure the villager will find her soon and then she can be healed there.'

(No, she won't even last a day with them. She has mortal wounds so under inu law you must take her to a demon healer and stay till the time has come for her to return to her home you'd have to be dumb as a rock not to know that!)

'And what demon could we possibly use to heal this girl?'

(Hn, Why don't ya try that old hag Tenmai?)

'The kitsune demon?'

(Yes)

'Hn, fine'

Growling under his breath he walked back towards the well and jumped in. Gently he picked her up cradling her in his arms he leaped out calling forth his cloud (still don't know the name) he made his way towards Tenmai's home. In a matter of minutes he arrived at what appeared to be an old shrine landing at he knocked. Inside he heard things falling and breaking then a string of curses that would make even the most veil of man blush. The door swung open to reveal a short little lady with long orange and white hair that match the tail that was swishing angrily behind her. Her equally orange fox ears twitched in frustration at the site of the young demon prince a look of irritation on her face.

.

"Now, just who the hell are you and what do you want? I'm busy you know and I don't have time to deal with fools!" Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her words as if to say 'Are you really taking that tone with me?'

"Listen here you old hag, you will not talk to this Sesshomaru like that, I am here so that you can heal this girl." Sesshomaru said glaring at her. Tenmai looked at him as if he had grown a second head then to the girl in his arms sighing. She scowled at the injuries inflicted upon her most of them were fetal if not treated properly.

"How exactly did she get like this?" She grabbed her chin looking

"I do not know, I found the wench at the bottom of a well," He told her.

"This way come along now, we have work to do if you want this girl to live. You do want her to live through the night don't you?" Tenmai said gesturing for him to follow her. She lead him to a small dark room that's only source of light was a single candle.

"Lay her down."She pointed towards the small bed in the corner of the room walking over to cupboard she opened it and pulled out a knife walking back over to Kagome. She raised the knife over her chest only to stop and look over at Sesshomaru. He looked back her with a raised brow waiting for her to continue.

"Well…?"She asked after the only thing he did was stare at her.

"Well what?" He shrugged when she glared

"Get out!"his eyebrow shot up higher disappearing behind his bangs.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because YOU are not her mate and it would be improper for you to see her in a state of undress." Tenmai told him causing Sesshomaru to make a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"Like that wench has anything appealing to this, Sesshomaru." She gave him her own version of snort before shaking her head.

"That's what they ALL say, but I know the truth."She muttered. "I don't care if she has all the goodies in the world or not, you WILL leave this room and let me do my work." She said.

"Whatever, just make sure she doesn't died." He said walking out.


	2. Healing Me

.Edited By venusfire 06/012/08

So now any mistakes you find Blame her

Remembering Me Chapter Two: Healing Me

Tenmai had been working for hours trying to heal the girl that the Inu-demon had given to her. So far things were not looking good for the girl. The burns on her arms and torso indicated that she had been hit almost head on and it was a miracle that she survived this long. Judging by the burns on her head and the way it was affected, the girl most likely wouldn't have all her memory back any time soon.

'This will be bad for that pup; it is clear he has no patience and probably doesn't know a single thing about humans, none the less FEMALE humans. For one thing, he'll have no idea how to take care of her' Tenmai thought to her self while mixing a potion to heal the burns on her arms, seeing that the ones on her torso would need a special herb. If she didn't get that fixed the girl was surely history.

Getting up Tenmai went over to a self that had a single container. The container held a herb known as the Ogawa. The Ogawa was a plant found on the highest pick of Mt. Ichio  
(a/n: Made it up). Only people who went looking for it were going to use it to make sake. Little to no people knew of its gift to heal. This girl was extremely lucky that she had some. Tenmai open the container to find it contents gone.

"Oh my," She said. What was she going to do now? 'That pup is going to be furious when he finds that the girl may die. Those dogs take their honor very seriously . . . It's the only reason he's here now. Well, there nothing to do now but tell him that he either gets the Ogawa, or lets the girl die."

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru had been waiting hours for the old hag to fix the wench. And his patience was about to reach it's limit. Before Sesshomaru could anything, the door opened up and out came Tenmai. Sesshomaru almost thanked Kami that she was finally done with the wench.

'Now I can go back to me life,' was what Sesshomaru thought, until he'd seen her face.

Two things could have happened. 1.) The girl had die or 2.) The girl was in need of something that, if gone without, could cause her to die. Being that he did not smell death he was going with the latter. That made him a very angry pup. But before he took his anger out on the old hag, he was going to see what exactly she had come to say. Because maybe on the chance (a million to 1 that he is wrong) he was wrong.

"Is the girl alright?" He asked. Beneath his blank face he was praying that he was wrong.

"Yes and no," Was Tenmai's reply. Sesshomaru's left eyebrow shot up at the unexpected answer.

" How can it be yes and no? What is wrong with the wench? " Sesshomaru demanded with a growl in his voice.

"Well it seems as if the girl will need a special potion for her torso, and to make that potion I need a special herb, but you see milord I'm out of that, you can either get it or let the girl die," Tenmai told him in the sweetest voice she could muster. She wasn't stupid, and she knew who the Inu-pup was. She had heard of him killing things that even dared look at him in a way that he deemed wrong.

"Where do I find it at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well it's located on Mt. Souji, at the peak of the mountain's highest tip," Tenmai paused to judge his reaction. When nothing besides an emotionless face, as usual, she continued "But you have to go through the Dark Forest to get there, as you may know it is very dangerous."  
Tenmai said.

"Nothing can defeat this Sesshomaru. How long do I have to get the herb back to the girl to make sure she lives?" He inquired. This socked Tenmai, she didn't think he would actually do it. Maybe the boy isn't as ruthless as everyone says. Maybe he does have a heart in there some where.

"Well wench?!" Sesshomaru asked.

'Or not this pup has any manners at all!'

"She will not live through the night without it but I can use a small piece of your soul to bind her to this world, it will bind her to this world for exactly 1 day, you should be able to get there and back with time to spare. That is, if you don't run into any trouble . . ." She told him. If anyone could read Sesshomaru's emotions, they would know that he was pissed.

Not only did he have to find this herb, but now he had to bind the girl to himself. What next, he was going to have to keep her?

'Oh Kami, if that happens then I'm going to kill them for making me leave the estate, I could have been doing important things now I'm stuck with this wench.' Sesshomaru sighed.

"What do I have to do to bind her?" He asked in a bored tone as if he was asking about the Kendo fight. This surprised Tenmai even more she was sure that he would say let the girl die.

Well that just proves what I know about the demon-prince.

"All I need is a drop of blood from you I already have the potion made, then you should get going less the girl die and all this will be for nothing," She said. She pulled out a small bottle that had been in her kimono. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why do you carry around a binding potion?" He questioned her.

"You never know when your going to need a quick binding." She told him as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. Tenmai open the bottle and held it out for the young prince to take.

Sesshomaru took the bottle and made a slight cut on his finger a few drops of blood came out.

"That's enough," She said as she took the bottle. "Yes this will do perfectly," Tenmai walked over to the room Kagome was in and Sesshomaru became curious about what was to happen.

Tenmai raised Kagome's head little, then she proceeded to pour the potion down her throat. After all the potion was gone, she gently sat her head back down.

Kagome's body began to take on a light simmer that grow brighter and brighter by the second. The aura around her began to crack with power as she started glowing a pinkish color. Turning her head Tenmai noticed that Sesshomaru had also begin to glow blue. When it was over Sesshomaru turned a glare on Tenmai that could freeze over hell. Tenmai, who's eyes were wide and a look of complete horror cut across her face, looked at Sesshomaru.  
"What happened wench?" He all but growled out to her.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was a Miko?! That could have killed both of you, you know!" Tenmai told him.

"I did not know she was a Miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Well now you do." She replied. " But there is a good thing to this! She should start to recover soon when you get me the herb, it should take no more then 2 days for her to wake and 4-5 for her to be healed enough to go back to her village." Tenmai said. Sesshomaru thought that this was a good thing the girl would be out of his hair in a week at the most. (Boy is Sesshy going to get the hell shocked out of him later )

"Oh and one more thing you should watch out for the Fluff," Tenmai said.

"The what??" He asked with a look that said she must be kidding.

"The Fluffs are little creatures they look like little balls of Fluff they live near the herb. They may be harmless but they are also annoying as hell. They'll stick to you for the rest of your life if it gets on you there is no way to get it off, unless it finds someone else it wants to be friends with," Tenmai said. Sesshomaru left eye had a slight twitching to it as he listened to what she said. There was no way in hell this was happening to him.

"Fine is there anything else I should know " He asked in a bored tone.

"Not that I can think of, now off you go your wasting time being here the girl needs help and I need that herb," She said as she practically throw him out.

"What did I ever do to get mixed up with a half dead Miko and a crazy old hag," Sesshomaru muttered to him self. As he formed the Yuki Could at his feet and took off towards Mt. Souji.

Okay there ya have it Chapter three I'm sorry it took so long for it to come out I will try to get them out sooner and make them longer. Since people actually GAVE me a review and wanted Kagome to be a Dog-demon she will be. There is still the matter of Kikyot, The ClayPot Ho-Bag Bitch we all love to hate (Venusfire: I say she should be a pig demon)


	3. Finding Me

Before I get into the story I would to give a special thanks all the people who Reviewed. Thank you.

**Remembering Me**

**Chapter Three**

**Finding the Ogawa and A un-wanted….Friend ?**

Sesshomaru had arrived to the dark forest in less then a hour .Lowering his cloud Sesshomaru walked into the Dark forest. He had barely been in the forest for no more then 5 minutes when a snake demon jumped out.

"I know who you are , you are the sssssssson to that dog-demon of the wesssssst ,yessssssss I shall kill you for what your father did to my people " The snake said. Sesshomaru just looked at the demon .Then with a flick of his wrist the demon was cut down by his whip. Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance.

'This is starting to go from annoying to worse ,First the miko ,Then the old Hag, Now this Kami what next ??'

(Hehehe Never know what going to pop out at ya next )

'YOU!!! This is all your fault if you had not been so Damn curious about that damn well we never would have found her'

(Eh what does it matter , Not like you can change it beside I find her kinda cute) at that Sesshomaru almost fell flat on his faces. But being the oh so graceful dog he was he caught his self.

'What do you mean you find her cute ?!?!?! she is human and a miko at that , why would you even think something like There are lot of attractive demon ness out there—'

(Alright shut the hell up already I was just kidding , if I had know you would react like that I wouldn't have said anything )

'Hn' was his one word reply . Sesshomaru ended the conversation between him and his beast .Looking up he noticed that he had come across a pack Oni looking ready to eat whatever was in the middle of the group .The largest Oni turned to him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"Move out of my way " he asked in a cold voice. All the other Oni turned to him.

"Or what you gonna do ? " The leader said. The other made laughing noises. Sesshomaru raised his other eyebrow thinking 'Could this day get any worse '

(You know it could…….. by saying that you have probable jinx your self )

'Oh shut up'

Sesshomaru annoyed of everyone and everything today .Just sliced through the Oni

.He started to walk through them when a pink crying ball of fluff attached it's self to his leg .He looked at the fluff on his leg and tried to shake it off .That didn't work so he tried a little harder .Still it wouldn't come off .Finally getting frustrated he reach down and pulled it off. Happy that it was finally off Sesshomaru tried to throw the thing away (I bet you all know what gonna happen) It stuck to his hand .

Finally and fully pissed Sesshomaru wrapped his whip around the little ball of Fluff and sent it flying throw the woods .Finally free of the little nuisance .Sesshomaru continued on his way to the Ichio peak .

(Heh I told you it would get worse and I bet it's gonna keep on getting worse)

'I wish I could kill you '

(You can all you have to do is kill your self then BAM no more you no me )

'……..'

(Eh you have no smart come back to that one ?)

'……..'

(HEY! Answer me !)

'…….'

(That's real mature giving me the silent treatment )

'………'

(Okay Okay I can take a clue ..I know when I'm not wanted )

'Apparently you don't your still here aren't you ?'

(Ha I knew I could get you to answer ..but since you were so mean to me I'm not going to talk to you)

'Thank Kami for that '

During Sesshomaru brief but stupid conversation (If you can call it that ) with him self .He failed to notice he had come to the temple gates that lead to Ichio .What he also failed to was that the temple was guarded by two stone warriors, who had been placed there by Yochi (Means Earth) ,The goddess of plants and water , to protect her beautiful garden from Kasai ,the goddess of fire who envied her for love of life.

Still not paying attention Sesshomaru walked right through the gates waking the warriors .Mizu (The first guard who I have now decide to name don't complain ) and Kouba attacked Sesshomaru at the same time sending Sesshomaru through a tree.

"What the hell ?!?!?!? " Sesshomaru yelled jumping up .Sesshomaru jumped out of the way just as Kouba (He controls plants ) shot roots at him.(Think when Naraku shoots his tentacles ) Sesshomaru let his acid whip out and slash Kouba across the chest .Mizu (Controls water) formed a water bubble around Sesshomaru .Sesshomaru tried to slash through the water but it only regenerated .

(A/n: I'm warning you right now this gets very very random Do not read if you impossibly stupid things)

Quickly losing air Sesshomaru tried everything .(Here's were it gets random) Out of no where a pink ball of fluff came out and knocked Sesshomaru out of the bubble. Sesshomaru landed with a thump and started coughing up water. The pink ball

Started to grow bigger and bigger till it was the size of a giant bolder .Then it opened it's mouth and a big blast of power came out destroying the two guardians .

Sesshomaru got up with a O.o look on his face .'Thinking what the hell just happened '

(I can tell you just got saved by that little ball of fluff……Heh I told you it would get worse )

'Thank Kami no one was here to see that ,this would be so embarrassing ,he would never live it down '

(I know just think what would happen )

Sesshomaru sighed and continued on his way .But not before a ball of fluff re-attached it's self to his leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the ball of fluff and decide 'What the hell

,why should I waste the time trying to get it off when it'll probable just come right back'

"So what are you " He asked the little fluff. The pink fluff looked up at with big eyes and in the most cutest voice replied .

"PanPan is PanPan of the Fluffy people " PanPan said.

"And why are you on my leg ? " Sesshomaru asked not trying to hide his displeasure of the fact that something had decide his leg was it's new home.

"Well you saved PanPan so PanPan know you likes her or you would have just let the big mean thingy eat PanPan " PanPan said. He didn't replied . Sesshomaru tried to let the day's events sink in but the more he thought of it the more and more he wanted to blame the wench . If she hadn't been in that damn well then he wouldn't be in the situation .

( But if YOU hadn't been so nosey then you wouldn't be here ,you can't blame the girl she doesn't even know your helping her )

'Hn' (the famous line)

(You know that on--)

"So where we going " PanPan asked breaking Sesshomaru out of the little chat he was having with himself.

"What is this we stuff YOU are going back to where ever YOU came from ,I do not need another nuisance it is bad enough I have the old goat and the girl ,I do not need another one " Sesshomaru told PanPan. PanPan chose to ignore everything Sesshomaru said.

"So what herb do you need ..wait don't tell PanPan …PanPan knows it's …it's…The -Ogawa!! " PanPan Yelled.

"What do you know about the Ogawa ?" Sesshomaru asked PanPan. PanPan took the chance to climb up Sesshomaru's leg to his shoulder.

"Yes PanPan knows everything about Ogawa …PanPan LOVES her some Ogawa …Do you like Ogawa PanPan just can't get enough- " Sesshomaru ignored PanPan as she went into how many ways you could eat Ogawa in favor of the huge gap in the path they had come across .Sighing Sesshomaru walked back 3 feet ran forward .PanPan finally noticing what was happening started to scream like the hell hounds were after them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?! " PanPan Yelled .This amused Sesshomaru to no end. "You don't just jump over things like that without warning people, you almost gave me a heart attack " PanPan told him.

"And I would care about that why ? " Sesshomaru told her .

"Because you love PanPan "Pan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Raised his eyebrow .

(Hahaha you love her Eh )

"What gave you that idea ?" He asked.

"Well if you didn't love PanPan you wouldn't have saved PanPan " PanPan told him "Look we're almost to the Ogawa YAYS ….i'm gonna get me some Ogawa

Yeah …Ogawa tonight HEY .Ogawa tonight Hey Ogawa tonight ."PanPan kept singing her little song all the way till Sesshomaru made it to Ichio peak .

"Where is it ?" Sesshomaru thought out loud.  
"PanPan knows this way" PanPan said jumping of his shoulder hoping/bouncing

towards a cliff .

"Here they are just over the side of this cliff…Wow there really far down there well get moving there not going to pick them self's you know " PanPan said looking over the side of the cliff. Sesshomaru walked over and looked down before sighing and forming his cloud and lowering his self down the cliff.

"Hey wait for me " PanPan said jumping on to his shoulder again. Sesshomaru got the Ogawa and flow back up the cliff and back towards Tenshi. With his unwanted friend cling to his shoulder.

Sorry for the delay , I will try to get them up sooner and make them longer ….Also 

**You need to vote people only three people voted if no more votes she going off the**

**Cliff.**

**Chapter 4 :Waking up **


	4. Waking Me

**Waking Up :**

-sighs- Yes i am indeed alive people and i know i haven't posted in months and i'm sorry yeah had that stupid Block again then all these test But here i go as i try to write Chapter 4.Read at your own risk.Unedited. I'll repost later on as soon as my beta sends it all b ack to me.

Disclaimer : Me no own TT""

Sesshoumaru sat on his yuki cloud and all he wanted to do was kill him self because of a little thing called

PanPan.Not only did sit there from up to 30 mins listening to the thing go on and on and on about Ogawa.

But it also started to sing a song.He dread the day he left the his home.Damn his father for making him take a

so called "break" as he so kindly put it.

Flash Back

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Inu Taisho called as walked down the hall towards the study where he knew his son would be.Sesshomaru

winched from the noise his father was making.

"Yes Father" He replied.

"Sesshomaru my dear boy you have been in this place far to long, How do you expect to gain a mate if you never go out and find a suitable Female.You know i want grandchildren before i die" Inu Taisho stated.

"-sighs- Father i do not want a mate nor do i have time to fool around .now if that is i have Important things to do " He told him.Inu Taisho rasied his eyebrow and with a evil glint in his eye.

"Hn Sesshomaru my son, my dear dear son, How would your mother react if she knew you would rather be stuck up in this

stuffy old room for the last few days rather then taking a small break and go out and wonder about the lands "Inu Taisho told him.Sesshomaru looked at his father with cold eyes ,He knew if his mother found out he would not hear the end of it for weeks.

Growling "Fine father i shall take a small "break" as you so put it " Sesshomaru stated then left the study.

End of Flash Back

(Hehe Well it what's you get )

'-Groans- what the hell do you want now i have haven't got the time for you-

(O you know just to annoy you but as it is i have better things to do then annoy you right now)

-Like ?-

(O You know picturing that sexy little miko doing so very interesting thing)

-WHAT!?-

(Hehe Byeeeee)

Sesshomaru sighed and walked up the steps to Tenmai's Shrine.PanPan was Steadily talking her ass off ,telling about how they were going to be the best of friends for ever and ever.Sesshomaru walked into the house and went to where he sensed Kagome and Tenmai.Walking in he noticed Tenmai sleep in the corner.walking over he nudge the old woman with his foot.When she didn't move he did it a few more times,Still not working he kicked her hard.Which caused her to jolt up and smack Sesshomaru across the face which in turn made him fall over with a large hand print on his face.

"OLD WOMAN WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" He yelled.Tenmai blinked once then looked down at Sesshomaru

as if just noticing him.

"O Pup your back already Hmm didn't think you'd get back so quick ,boy what on earth are you doing down there give me the O gawa Now"she said to him a irrated voice.PanPan took this time to pop out and introduce her self.

"HI ME IS PANPAN" She yelled Tenmai.Tenmai looked at the little thing.then laughed to her self.

'I knew the boy who get into some kind of trouble muwhahaha payback Yes that will teach him not to mess with his elders

,Lets see how he likes being stuck with her for a while haha this wonderful'. she thought to her self.By now Sesshomaru had gotten up and looked over to Kagome ,she was laying there pacefully.Without all the all the blood on her she was actually a fair site to look at.Jumping back to reality he handed Tenmai the Ogawa.

"Good Good Now Begone with you I have Important things to do and take that thing with you"she hurried Sesshomaru out of the room and set to work on the potion to heal kagome.

Mean while sesshomaru had gone off to find a hotspring to relax in but not before putting PanPan in an borrow of water then sitting an rock on the top of it hoping drown the little insect.Stripping then sliding into the water Sesshomaru slowly let the stress of the last few days leave his body.He closed his eyes went over the events in his mind trying to find someone to ing up with nothing he closed his eyes to take a little nap.That was short lived for the moment PanPan came crashing throw the bushes and and land right on his faces.

"FRIEND!! Why did you put PanPan in that thingy it was dark in there panpan doesn't like dark places you ,you shouldn't do that to friends and blah blah blah ..."Is all Sesshomaru heard.

Back with Kagome

Tenmai had just finish putting the potion on kagome wounds and wrapping them.When a loud crash was heard.Tenmai sighed to her self.Then went over to a bow of water to clean her hand of the blood on them Hopefully the girl would awaken by tonight and she could send them on there ways.Not that she disliked humans it was just that Dog was getting annoying and she was old she didn't need this kinda of stress it was bad for her.With that Demon Being here she had lost about 50 or so years off

her life.

"Well time for a nap nothing i can do for her now it's up to her it she lives "she said walking out the room and down the hall to her room to sleep.

Night

Kagome began moving and then she open her eyes and sat up looking around.

"Where am I ?"She out loud looking around her.She tried to get out the bed but when she went to stand up she got a major headach.She sat back down on the bed.She turned to the door as it open and in walked Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru looked at the girl as she stared at the girl as she stared right back.what she said next would have caused Sesshomaru to kill him self

"Do you know who I am ?"

Yesh I did it finally after months and months i finally got up and finished chapter 4

Ok Sorry For the Delay Sorry for the hanger but i just couldn't go on I'll start 5 soon...hopefully sorry for the shortness but atleast you have something to read.


	5. Naming Me

Ok Once again Unedited My Beta is lazy but hey if any one wants to edited it Be my guess and email me at

Disclaimer : Me no Own So you No Sue

Once again Read at own Risk Unedited.

"Where am i ?"She out loud looking around her.She tried to get out the bed but when she went to stand up she got a major headach.She sat back down on the bed.She turned to the door as it open and in walked Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru looked at the girl as she stared at the girl as she stared right back.what she said next would have caused Sesshomaru to kill him self

"Do you know who i am ?"

Kagome looked at the White headed boy standing in front of her.She couldn't remember who she was or where she was.She didn't know where she came from.But Hopefully this boy knew her and could tell her who she was.But first she wanted him to stop staring at her like that.The Moment sesshomaru heard those words out of her mouth all thoughts flow from him.The only thing floating through his mind was that she didn't remember.

'She doesn't know who she is...'

(It seems like it)

'She DOESN'T know who she is'

(Correct not a damn clue)

'She doesn't remember anything...'

(Yeah i already went over this with you)

'she...doesn't ...remember ...who...she...IS!!'

(-sighs- just take it all in at once so we can move on with this story)

By now Kagome had cralwed across the bed and was now sitting on her knees in front of Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru still had this blank look on his face so Kagome started waving her hand in fornt of his eyes which didn't do anything.

"Uhh...Hello..Excuse me ...Are you ok ?'She asked not getting a respons she did the next thing that came to mind.She reach a hand up and pulled his hair.Still nothing so she did it again.Nothing.So then she finally grab his hair and yanked it hard enough to send Sesshomaru crashing down o top of her.

"Ahhh get off , Your hurting me "Kagome yelled into his ear.Sesshomaru still in a dazed just looked at her.Seeming to notice that sesshomaru wasn't going to move any time soon she reached up and slapped him.Hard.Which in turn snapped Sesshomaru back to the reall world and he finally got off.Standing up there was blood all over the fornt of his.

'Kuso, I must have caused some of the wounds to re open when i fell on her'.Sesshomaru was thinking to him self,Kagome finally took the time to notice that she was wearing bandages around her top half,Which were now soaking in blood by the seconds, and that her legs were also wrapped.Finally it set in that she was blooding to death so she did what any normal girl would do when u look down and find your self covered in blood.She Screamed.

"OH MY GOD I'M DYING WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME 'She yelled at Sesshomaru which made him covered his ears.

"BE QUITE WENCH" he yelled back at her.By now Kagome was crying and freaking out.All the Noise caused Tenmai to come and see what had happened.She walked into see a crying Kagome blood soaked and Sesshomaru holding his ear trying to get her to stop yelling.

"QUITE!!" Tenmai yelled.Kagome stop crying to look at the little old lady and Sesshomaru stared at her thinking to himself'This wench dear raise her voice at This Sesshomaru'.

"What did you do boy o My Kami i take one little nap and you damn near kill the girl"Tenmai walked over and grabbed some new wraps and pushed Sesshomaru out of the way.

"I did nothing old woman,It was the wenches fault i walked in then the stupid wenc-' Sesshomaru didn't finish because Tenmai had thrown him out of the room so she could finish cleaning Kagome and fixing her wraps.Kagome at stayed quite through out the little spat they had.

"I'm must aplogize for him Little he's just a alittle upset about the things that have happened'Tenmai told Kagome as she cleaned her of all the blood.Kagome just watched her as she worked.She was feeling a little light headed.Maybe it was because of all the blood she lost.

"Am i going to die ?'Kagome asked her.Tenmai gave a small laugh.as she finished washing the blood off

"No no Child ,You have healed fast for a human ,You should be fully healed in about a 2 or 3 weeks'She told her.Kagome went Quite again before anothe thought popped into her.

"Can you tell me who i am ?"Kagome asked her in a small voice.Fearing thatt if she didn know who would.Tenmai looked that the poor girl.

"I'm sorry Little one But i do not know ,Who you are or where you came from But i'm sure over time it shall all come to ye over time"She said."I'm sure you are Hungry I shall get you some Soup that's all you'll be able to handle for a few days"She said walking out of the room leaving Kagome to her self.Kagome laid back and look at the ceilling.

'Who am i ? ...Where do i come from...It's scary not knowing this' She thought.'Maybe if i just sleep just a little...sleep...'. Was Kagome's last thought.

--

Sesshomaru was sitting outside under a tree.He looked down at his now blood stained and sighed.The girl was awake now but she had no memory .Which meant that girl would be suk with him until she go some of her memorys back.This couldn't get any worse.All of a sudden a blur of pink went pass him following that Blur was a pack Chipmunk.The little pack of Chipmunks decide to run him over him while chasing the blur.

'I just had to ask didn't i'.Sesshomaru thought then started to walk off into the forest but then decide to go into the House and see if the girl was still alive.After all there was a lot of blood and it wouldn't do if she die after all he had been through.

--

'_Kagome'_

"Hello ? is someone there and who is Kagome"

_'Kagome child i am here in your mind'_

Your in my mind How ? I'm Kagome ? Do you know me ? Where ar- ?".

_'Hush Child i can only answer so many questions, You are kagome and a miko ,Yes i do know you but i can not tell you now you must remember on your own'_

"ok My name is Kagome but what do you mean I'm a miko what is that ?

_'All those question shall be answered in time i fear i must leave you know but i shall return'_

"No! Wait what's your name ? Who are you ? What are ?".

_'Your so full of questions all shall be answered in time Bu you May call me Sashou Good Bye for now'_

_"_No wait please Don't leave me i need to know"

'_You shall in time child...' _With that the voice faded and Kagome was left Flaoting in a pool of darkness.The darkness began to fade and then Kagome Opened her eyes to see the White hair boy from before.She blinked a few times then reach up to touch him,Sesshomaru was shocked that she would touch.

"Are you real ?"Kagome asked more to her self then him.Sesshomaru rasied his Eyebrow and just looked at her.

"Are you not touching this Sesshomaru's Person,Which also by the way you shall re frain from doing in the Future"Sesshomaru said removing her hand from his cheek.Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru actually talked.She had been sure she had been dreaming she had never seen someone like him before...or had she and she just didn't remember.

Losing her memory was going to be fustrating.Sesshomaru called out to her again getting a little annoyed at the fact she seemed to be Ignoring him.

"GIRL, I asked you a question" He said with a growl in h is tone.It caused Kagome to jump and look at him.She looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry i didn't hear what you said Would you mind repeating it "Kagome asked in an embarassed voice.Sesshomaru growled to himself.

"I said Human do you remember your name?".He said looking down at Kagome.Kagome look up at him and noticed hat he had the prettist golden eyes.

"Ummm My name i think it's...Kagome"She said looking back down.It then dawned on her if he didn't know her name then that meant he also didn't know anything about her Which in turn meant he couldn't tell her where she came from.

"So that means you don't know me then" She said to him with tears coming to her eyes.Sesshomaru sniffed the air when he smelt the salt.

"Why do you cry human are your woounds hurting you?". He asked her toneless.Kagome looked up and was about to tell him why ,when it dawned on her he said Human.What did that make him not human.

'No Impossible he can't be anything else but human'.She thought.

"What do you mean human aren't you human to?".She asked "Aren't you human to"

"Do i look as if i am Human wench "Sesshomaru asked her.This angered Kagome then she was about to tell him off about calling her a wench Tenmai bust in startling them .

"YOU Pup Leave I don't want you any where near her,You'll only cause more trouble for us all"She said pushing pass him and setting a bowl of soup on the stand next to her.

"Old hag are you saying it's my fault" he asked in a tone that said "I know this wench is not speaking to me like this".

'Yes i am "She said going over and grabbing him by the ear pulling him out.

"Stay away from her untill she is Healed enough "Tenmai said closing the door then walking back over to Kagome who had been giggling.

"I am sorry Child Here is some Food Do you think you can mange to eat on your own ?"Tenmai asked walking over to help kagome sit up enough that she could eat her soup.

"Yes i thnik so "Kagome said taking the soup and slowly bringing it to her lips to drink.

"Good, I have to go and do a few things but i shall return in a bit to check on you Sleep if you will ok Dear"Tenmai said making her way out the door.Kagome nodded before returning to her soup.

"Well at least She seems Nicer then that boy he's so rude..but what did he mean he wasn't human "Kagome said out loud to her self'"O well I'll find out later"She said yarning then laying to sleep.

--

there's another chapter be happy i think it was longer...i'll try and get another one up before this weekend maybe...no promises


	6. Dressing Me

OMG What's this an Update ?!?!?!?!Yes I am updating FINALLY after months and months and months. Shocking I know. I forgot where I was going with this story so yeah -sweat drop- What really made me update was the fact I kept getting reviews I just felt so bad for leaving the story like that. Also i have NO idea what so ever why people actually LIKE this story I re read it and found that I made so many mistakes that I'm going to need to do some serious editing on it. I also have no idea what to do for the next chapter. Do I teach her to cook ? Read ? Write ?......bath ?If anyone has an suggestion PLEASE let me know. Or else it might be a few more months before I get the next Chapter out. Fear Not though I WILL finish this story no matter how long it takes me.

Disclaimer : You know the drill people Me no Own You No Sue

UNEDITED blah blah you know the rest ON TO THE STORY

Kagome sat there staring at Sesshoumaru. She was trying not to giggle. Really that would just be rude of her. Tenmai and PanPan both were rolling around on the floor tears running down there face. It had been a complete and utter accident. She how was she suppose to know that she would trip and thus spill the rice all over him or that the fact that his hair was currently pink from the red tea she had been holding. Luckily it had cooled off and it hadn't burned him…..she hoped.

(Hehe That's a nice look for you )

'Screw you'

(Screw me and I'll screw you right back)

'…………….'

(Don't start that shit again)

'………Go away'

(No)

'Yes'

(Make me )

'I will '

(I'm waiting )

'………….Fuck off'

(Such language and in front of ladies no less)

'They can't hear me'

(Are you sure ?)

'Positive'

(HIV positive )

'What'

(Nothing I'm going now I need my beauty nap)

'………………..You take beauty naps'

(Of course how do you think you're so sexy?)

'Natural looks '

(HAH you wish it's me and all my sexiness that makes you sexy do you think these type of looks grow on trees)

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched repeatedly at all the sudden events. Between the wench, the old hag and the crazy ass fluff ball his life was living hell. And now his hair was pink. PINK. The horror why not any other color. Why couldn't it have been yellow or even purple but NO it had to be PINK. Fucking Batch of Cookies…..did he really just think that. Yep it was official he was losing what little of his mind he had left.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean I umm I didn't see the ,the rug " Kagome said stumbling over her words as she apologize over and over again.

"PanPan was right to hang around dog boy He is soooo entertaining " The pink fluff ball said rolling around getting utter filthy. Her once pink fluffiness was now gray reminding them of a dust bunny. The only thing was bust bunny seemed to be less annoying. In fact he was sure they were.

"Indeed my fluffy friend Indeed" Tenmai said sitting up finally having calmed down enough to gain control over her self. "Well that was something I really needed I don't think I've laughed that hard in years " She said wiping away a final tear. "But now we really need to get back to Kagome-chan ,But first I believe you should go clean up "

"I'll clean this up " Kagome said quickly to avoid any interaction with Sesshoumaru.

"O don't worry about that now dear , please come sit here by Dear Ole Tenmai " She made a small gesture towards the chair next to her. With small reluctance she did as she said sitting away from Sesshoumaru ,who had yet to move.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to …" She muttered. "I think maybe best if I would leave"

"Nonsense child, we couldn't let you leave especially in your condition why you'd get eaten the moment you walked into the forest " Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly abandoned the idea.

"Umm is he alright ? " She question as Sesshoumaru's eye began twitching and a vein began popping out of his head.

"I have no idea , sometimes I wonder what the hell the going on in his mind " Tenmai said ignoring him as PanPan climbed on to his head. A quick glimpse in to Sesshoumaru's head.

(I'm telling all you have to reach out and grab a hand full and--)

'NO NO NO NO If I say it one more time I'm going to find a way to kill you '

(Fine be that way But I'm telling their so full and ripe and ….squeezable …just think what we could do with them –drool-)

After that oh so interesting conversation with him self Sesshoumaru finally got up and went to clean himself leaving Tenmai and Kagome on their own.

"Where is you taking PanPan " 'I thought I killed it with that last attack' He thought thinking back to when he had grabbed the fluff ball and processed with releasing it a face full of acid. He had dropped it to the ground walked away the happiest man alive.

"PanPan……." He called softly to get her attention.

"Yes…."The poor fluff asked suspicious of his kind tone and she had every right to be to. The dog hadn't been nice to PanPan since they had met.

"Die " He released his acid whip smashing PanPan first into the wall and then through it. He watched in satisfaction as she sail far and fast away from him. Maybe this time she would stay gone.

(PANPANNOOOOO !!!!!!!!!My Little Fluffy Love!! How could you !!! She was my everything)

'………………………………'

( My poor little fluffy ball , she was so good to us !! Why ? WHY ????!!!)

Instead of answering Sesshoumaru chose to move over to the wall and repeatedly smash his head against it. Hoping to cause himself some amount of brain damage.

(You know –bam- you should –bam- stop doing –bam- that)

'Hopefully it'll cause some damage and you'll be gone forever'

(sighs, if only but there's no way in hell I'd leave you that easily )

'I knew it wouldn't be that easy……'

**Back to Kagome and Tenmai**

"You saying you don't remember how to dress properly ?" Tenmai asked in shock. Kagome shook her head looking down in embarrassment. "Well that's alright sweetie we'll just have to teach you all over again " Kagome looked up eyes bright with excite as she nodded enthusiastically. Tenmai smiled softly at her and stood. She walked around the table intending to get some clothes only to slip in the rice Kagome had spilled earlier ." Ahhh"

"Oh no ! Are you alright ?" Kagome asked moving around to check on Tenmai who laid twitching (I'm going to twitch my way through this whole story) on the ground. "This is all my fault " She cried out tears coming to her eyes. Sesshoumaru chose that moment to come back and stared at the scene before turning back around heading outside and down the stairs. He paused and looked back at the house before collapsing in laughter.

"That's what you get you old hag , What comes around goes around" He said once he had him self under control. Sighing he made his way up back to the room to find Kagome had managed to get Tenmai up and on to a pillow.

"Are you alright Miss Tenmai " Kagome asked her worry lacing her voice. Sesshoumaru walked back over and stared down at the old fox face void of any emotions.

"I'm fine child I'm afraid I won't be able to help with your little problem unless…." Her eyes twinkled and she looked over at Sesshoumaru who felt the sudden need to back away. "Your going to help her "

"Me ?!"

"Him" They both yelled looking at each other in horror. "That's really alright Miss Tenmai I don't think I need help that badly" She reassured her quickly as possible.

"What are you trying to say wench ? Are you trying to say I can't help " He growled at her causing her to jump slightly.

"No that's not it I just don't want any help from you…I mean…." She let a scarlet blush raise to her cheeks.

"You know what I shall do it "

"Fantastic " Tenmai said clapping her hands to gather in excitement.

"What exactly am I helping her with " He asked completely finally having forgotten to ask. Tenmai grinned and the twinkle in her eye grew making Sesshoumaru think he would regret his decision.

"Kagome doesn't remember how to properly dress and That's where you come in your going to teach her how"

'NO'

(YESSS BOOBIES )

'SHUT UP '

(Boobies Boobies Boobies We get to see boobies and we can touch them and watch her dress and and –droolz- Life's so good to us )

'That old hag did that on purpose'

(Thank you Old Hag I've always liked her)

'I'll kill her one day'

(Sure you will)

'I will'

(Uh Huh)

'Watch and see'

(Yes I have total faith and your killing abilities )

'SHUT UP'

(Hmm Don't you find it strange that your always talking to your self you know if word got out people would wonder……)

'…………..'

(Oh look at the time I better go I'll be back though Ja ne)

Kagome face was now doing and imitation of a tomato. She had to let him see her naked. Dear Kami what was the world coming to. She didn't want to do it. She wanted to go run and hide in her room some where but she had the feeling that wouldn't do her any good.

"Oh don't look so worried Kagome dear, The pup has honor he won't do anything to you" Tenmai told her with a reassuring smile.

(That's what she thinks)

'I thought you left'

(I did I came back though)

'Just be quite '

(Fine)

"Not that I would even think of doing anything with a human wench "

"Stop calling me a wench Dog Breath " Sesshoumaru turned looked at her as if she had come up and slapped him across the face.

(Haha She got you there)

"Now ,now children don't bicker ,You two move into that room and you show Kagome how to properly put on a top" She watched as they both reluctantly move into the room. When the door closed there was a rustle of clothes and the next second a loud slap rang over through the house.

"PERVERT!"

"_sigh_ this going to be a long day "


End file.
